All I Ask of You
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Asahi makes it up to Nishinoya for his month of absence. Nishinoya is happy to accept his apology.


**Notes: I was reading chapter 37 with everyone making nasty comments about Asahi and I felt so bad for the poor baby. Thus I wrote this fic, because he needs some love and comfort. Enjoy!**

* * *

Knocking the cage of balls into the corner, Nishinoya grinned as it slid perfectly into its slot against the wall.

"Nailed it." Grinning, he turned on his heel, colliding back with Asahi who was loitering behind him, bundled up net in hand.

"Sorry, sorry." Head bent, the tall boy fumbled back, grasping at his net and hiding behind the black and white fishnet.

"Oh I didn't kick your puppy, get over it Asahi." Wrenching the net from his friend's arms, the pint sized juggernaut began folding the net, coaxing Asahi to join him and finishing their chore in seconds.

At least he was back at practice, their friendship could build from there. Timid and shy as always Asahi hadn't changed much in his months of absence.

"I really am sorry though." Groaning Nishinoya kicked at a pile of training mats as he went to exit the storage room.

"For fucks sake Asahi, I don't want to hear it! No more. Can we forget about it? Focus on training, get back on the horse okay?" Shifting from foot to foot in a nervous gesture, unsure how to reply Asahi frowned.

"I'm trying," he said. It was true, what more could he say but sorry? He was trying his hardest, what more could he do?

There was a crack in his voice, Nishinoya could hear it. Back peddling, he took a deep breath, calming his fraying nerves. Asahi was so frustrating and yet so adorable. Patience was needed here, but it certainly wasn't his virtue. But if Asahi was making an effort, so could he.

"I know" he said quietly. Stepping back into the storage room, he closed the door. "And I'm thankful for that, we all are. But just stop being so scared all the time." Pausing Nishinoya tugged at his his hair, desperately trying to keep the frustration from his tone. "No one is going to hate you or get mad or anything, just please stop. Saying. Sorry."

Speechless, Asahi slumped down on the floor. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he perched his chin up on his knees, unable to meet his friend's eye.

"What else could I do?" Leaning against the opposite wall, Nishinoya cocked his head to the side, sighing.

"Nothing but keeping your chin up and playing with the team. That's all I ask of you." There was something in the small man's tone that made Asahi look up.

"That's it? That's all you want from me?"

Pulling a face Nishinoya thought for a moment.

"That and you could have visited." Watching Asahi flinched as he spoke, the venom in his voice must have been more prominent then he'd expected.

"I was worried you'd be mad at me."

Sighing, Nishinoya rubbed his temples.

"I wasn't mad. I could never be mad at you." Smiling slightly, Asahi stretched his legs out before him, slumping forward, he let out a heavy breath.

"So you're not mad now?" Shrugging, Nishinoya shook his head.

"Frustrated, maybe a little. But not mad."

Watching his friend with intent, Asahi leant up on his knees, bringing their heights closer together.

"Well the next time you beat up a member of authority and get arrested, I'll be sure to visit." Laughing Nishinoya tapped his tall friend on the head, taking the opportunity while he could.

"Now that is what I wanted to hear. A little bit of company never goes astray."

Grinning Asahi leant up into his touch, revelling in the feeling on Nishinoya's fingers threaded through his hair.

"The simple solution would be to stop beating up members of authority." Tugging slightly at the hair in his hand, Nishinoya forced the tall boy's head back.

"Don't make me. I would fight a hundred vice principles just to have you back." Blushing, Asahi looked down.

"I didn't ask for that." Growling Nishinoya flicked his forehead.

"You never would. You never speak up. What do you want huh?" Glancing up Asahi felt his cheeks flush, his dark eyes glistening as he licked his lips, sudden taking in the implication of his currently kneeling position.

"I want to make you less frustrated."

Laughing Nishinoya shook his head.

"There's no need, you're doing fine. Just keep going along as you are." Swallowing thickly Asahi shook his head.

"Can I just try?" Raising an eyebrow, Nishinoya shrugged.

"Anything, if it'll make you feel better." Nodding Asahi could feel his entire frame begin to tremble.

"I want to."

As he shuffled forward on his knees. Nishinoya suddenly found himself pinned against the wall as the tall boy leant his cheek against his hip, nuzzling gently.

"I don't think a blow job will make up for the last couple of months." Relief washed over him as the tall boy trailed his fingers up Nishinoya's calves and thighs. Luckily his friend was clever enough, or at least worldly enough to pick on up his implication without explanation.

"I can try, please let me try." Running his fingers along the elastic of Nishinoya's shorts, Asahi heard him inhaling quickly. Feeling the hot, slightly damp skin under his fingertips shiver as he pulled the shorts down and over the Libs slender hips.

"You can try" Nishinoya said breathlessly.

Knees weak as he felt the slide of the fabric over his legs coming to bunch down around his ankles Nishinoya tensed. "It might make up for some of that cowardice of yours." Licking his lips eagerly, Asahi could only nod. This was not the time to argue, not when his blood was rushing loudly in his ears and his own shorts were shrinking.

"Let me try." The jutting bulge between Nishinoya's thighs had his mind racing. Mouthing the harden outline of Nishinoya's cock, Asahi moaned as he nuzzled against the damp fabric a little harder. Moaning the younger boy's hands immediately jumped to his friend's hair, biting his lip in case anyone lingering in the gym should hear them. Tugging at his ponytail and pulling his hair free, Nishinoya ran needy fingers along the length of it.

"Are you just going to keep playing with it, or are you going to get around to sucking it eventually?" Fisting his hand in the mass of Asahi's dark hair, his free hand came down to pulled at the front of his underwear. Pulling them down low enough for his throbbing cock to bounce free, aching, wet at the tip and ready for the spiker's attentions.

Taking a shaky breath Asahi's nerves raged as his face felt fit to burn. His cheeks hot and head fuzzy, he slowly bent forward, the hands in his hair stroking coaxingly as his tongue touched the tip. Swallowing the salty taste with a quiet moan, the ace licked up and down the shaft. Then back to the crown, lapping softly at the tip until Nishinoya swore above him.

"Fuck Asahi. Just stick it in and suck." Taking the base of his cock in hand, Nishinoya tapped it against the tall boy's slack lips. Pulling on his handhold of hair, the tiny Libero forced Asahi's head back, slipping his cock slowly inside his throat. "That's much better." Listening as the soft, mumbled choking from Asahi grew louder, Nishinoya grinned.

Glancing down at the struggling giant, his nose touching his belly, Asahi looked a sinful delight. Panting as he sucked harder, his tongue worked frantically to pleasure his team mate. Pulling back to take a heavy breath, a thin line of saliva bridged his swollen lips and Nishinoya's leaking tip together.

"Feeling better?" Nishinoya asked slyly, brushing his thumb over Asahi's panting lips.

"Yes" the spiked confessed, his arousal and pulsing cock making him bold and desperate. "Does it feel good?"

Groaning as he leant back against the wall, Nishinoya rolled his hips in a limp thrust and watched it slide along Asahi's flushed cheek clumsily.

"So good, feeling much less frustrated now." Slipping back into Asahi oral sheath, Nishinoya couldn't help but roll his hips on reflex, thrusting gently into the tight heat surrounding his cock and feeling the pleasure intensify.

Tossing his head back, the small player glanced towards the door, his heart pounding as he wondered how much noise they were making and how much time they had left before they were found. What would happen if they were caught? He thought of Sugawara's stunned face and of Daichi's shadowed scowl gazing upon their display. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. Running his fingers along Asahi's chin, he grit his teeth, feeling the tightening in his balls clench in anticipation.

"Gunna cum, you ready?" There was the slightest nod and the suction around his cock worked him harder.

The fingers in his hair tangled as Nishinoya's thighs began to tremble. The bite of his nails on Asahi's scalp forced the giant's head back further. Struggling as the tip of his cock met the back of his throat, Asahi gagged and breathed hard around the silken length slipping along his platelet. Nishinoya's hips were losing their rhythm, thrusting harder against his lips as he let out a guttered moan, holding Asahi's head in place, as he came. Spilling his sticky relief inside his team mate's mouth, he slumped forward, muttering listlessly as he did.

"Damn Asahi, that was so fucking good." Slipping out and sliding down the wall, his legs crossing over Asahi's hips Nishinoya's caught his breath. "You feeling better?"

Breathless with his head spinning, Asahi barely managed to nod. Rubbing a hand across his chin he blushed as he wiped the remnants of Nishinoya's appreciation from his skin.

"Much better" Pulling his shorts up awkwardly, the guardian deity stretched against his kneeling team mate.

"Maybe I should be the one to apologise. I don't usually come that quickly." Laughing Asahi grabbed his knees pulled him in close for a hug. Kissing him quick before he could wiggle away with a disgusted look on his face. "Now that you should apologies for." Beaming from his seat, Asahi rocked back and forth of his heels and shook his head.

"Nope, you deserved that." Faking a frown, Nishinoya pushed the door open with a forceful shove.

"Whatever." But the broad smile on his face was all worth it. If Nishinoya could keep that happiness around in his friend's eyes for the rest of the year, their team would flourish. And if that meant getting a couple of blow jobs or two... Nishinoya could deal with that.


End file.
